


Just a Daydream Away, I Wouldn't Know What to Say If I Had You

by boysandstars



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, And somewhat innocent, Boys Kissing, First Time, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, I've never written smut for lashton before so don't be too mean, It begins as, Lashton - Freeform, Luke is a virgin, M/M, Secret Crush, Smut, Um I suck at tagging, Unrequited Love, based off daydream away by all time low, but still be a little mean, malum-freeform, side malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysandstars/pseuds/boysandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke thought his daydreams were so unrealistic, that the boy he watched everyday and was so hopelessly crushing on would never even glance his way. Until one day when all he thought was flipped around and he's left with nothing to say really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Daydream Away, I Wouldn't Know What to Say If I Had You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is one of the longest fics I've ever written so hell yeah! But this is also my first 5 Seconds of Summer smut so if it sucks I'm super sorry. Thanks and hope you enjoy it. Xxx

Luke stared blankly ahead at the white board, pen scribbling lazily on his paper. To everyone he looked like any other student copying notes like a drone and just trying to suffer through the last class of the day; where everyone was too tired to do much more than work sheets or notes. But, really, Luke wasn’t paying attention at all. Well, at least not to the white board notes-that he hadn’t copied at all and prayed that he could get them from Michael after school- or any part of this dull classroom. 

His stare was actually trained diagonally to the sandy haired boy who sat by the far right wall next to his closest friend, Calum. His hazel eyes still held a bored look in them but there was always a gleam to them, a everlasting happiness buried deep inside the golden flakes that glittered around his pupil. His pencil tapped a rhythmic beat on his notebook as he copied the notes. Obviously very disinterested in the subject they were supposed to be educating themselves with. His black Misfits shirt clinging to him almost as tight as his black skinny jeans. In the middle of an Australian summer, a bad one at that, he’s got to be baking in that outfit. 

Luke’s notebook, that was supposed to be filled with Literature notes, was instead covered with little doodle hearts, many different styles of ‘Ashton Irwin’ written, and song lyrics from a variety of love songs. It was a basic display of a smitten teenage in a hopeless one sided love. Just another stereotypical sad love story of an unnoticed teen desperately craving the love and affection of the royalty of the school, Luke would think to himself. He’d then remember that in any story his mother had ever read to him, the invisible main character wins the heart of the love interest. And he had his heart set on that happening to him. 

Luke prayed that one day his intricate daydreams would turn into reality. No longer would he have to sit at the back of class carefully keeping number of Ashton’s every move but instead he would be sat right beside the curly haired boy, laughing along with him and joining into all his secret conversations he has with his friends while Luke caresses his large hands with his own. And not being afraid of getting caught but wishing he would be so Ashton would stop everything just to be with Luke. Surrounded by everyone and, yet, still alone in their own little world. 

As if reading his thoughts, Michael leaned over to whisper to his gazing friend, “Why not talk to him?” 

Luke jumped at the sudden voice in his ear, his chair making a loud scraping noise earning looks from many kids in class. Including that of Ashton and Calum. His whole face flushed a bright shade of red as he mumbled a quiet ‘sorry’. Many people ignored him or just nodded, but Ashton sent him a big smile and mouthed ‘don’t worry’ before quipping his head back around to face the board.

The blonde boy felt his heart skip multiple beats at that gesture. It was nothing more than two simple words and a smile but it felt like something monumental, to Luke. 

“See? He’s easy to talk to. Just gotta go up and be yourself, man. I‘m sure he‘ll love you.” Michael spoke again, this time making sure Luke wasn’t zoned out again. 

Luke looked at his best friend with an indignant look etched across his features. 

“Michael, no. Just cause he’s nice doesn’t mean he’ll like me.” Luke sighed, “Plus I don’t even know how or what to say or anything. I’m so awkward he’d probably think I’m dumb.” 

“No one thinks that, Luke. You’re a straight A student.” The other boy said to Luke. “ You are a bit awkward-” Luke shot him a glare, “-but in a cute way. You’re better once we get to know you.” Michael finished with a smile, nudging his friend playfully. 

Luke laughed lightly and shoved his friend back, “Thanks Mikey, you’re great, but I’m still not talking to him. I’m too scared.” 

Michael sighed deeply and shook his head. Luke was about to reply because he felt bad for disappointing his friend but thought it better to just leave the matter alone. Maybe after school they could talk about it more. 

The last twenty minutes of class passed in almost complete silence. The only sounds were the flip of a page and the occasional tap of pencils. During these minutes, Luke kept flickering his eyes between Ashton-who was mainly doodling in his notebook and showing Calum- and Michael-who’s face kept making different expressions the whole time- which meant he was thinking very intently about something- and kept texting someone unknown on his phone. Luke wanted to know just what exactly was puzzling his friend but also didn’t want to disrupt his concentration on it. So he would wait till the bell rang to question Michael.

When the bell did ring, everyone woke up again and most flew out the door in hurry to return to their lives outside school. Luke and Michael packed up and Michael was packing quicker than usual which set Luke off a bit but he guessed that Michael was just eager to get home. Probably a new video game out that he wants to play. As they were leaving, the white haired boy’s eyes kept darting around the room. Like they were searching for something. And even though they were both ready to leave, Michael had not made any moves to go out of the classroom yet. 

Luke had finally had enough of his friends odd behavior and so he began to ask his questions. 

“Mike, why the hell are we still here? Are we waiting for someone because you kee-” Luke had begun but he was cut off by a racing Michael pulling him by the wrist to the door. 

Luke repeatedly asked his friend what was wrong but was getting no answered from the determined boy leading him to God knows where. The pair weaved in and out of people in the halls who were trying to make it to the buses in the last five minutes they had left. Luke was so thankful that Michael drove him to school every day. Michael made quick turns and at times made them go back around while he kept Luke close behind him. Almost as if he was following someone. 

Luke began to wonder if maybe Michael had some plans to meet up with the mystery person he had been talking about all week. Who was most likely the same person Michael had been chatting to in class. He still hadn’t told Luke who it was, which annoyed the blonde boy to ends meet but he had learned to drop it by now. 

“Stop,” Michael whispered to Luke, the younger boy slamming into the back of him with a thud. 

“Mike, what are we doing? We’ve been running around for awhile now.” Luke complained but all he got was a ‘shush’. He let out a huff of frustration then leant against the wall while he waited for Michael to do whatever it was he needed to do here. 

After a few minutes of browsing through his phone on the wall, Luke finally saw Michael move in front of him, pulling Luke along with him again. 

Luke shook out of Michael’s grasp then murmured, “I’ll walk behind you so calm down. Can’t really go anywhere anyway. You have the keys.”

Michael smiled at his friends and slung his arm over the younger lad’s shoulders. “You’ll thank me for this later.” He whispered in the blonde’s ear which made Luke gave him a quizzical look but he had just opened his mouth when Michael halted them again. 

Luke looked ahead to see what made them stop once more and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the pair they had been met with. In front of them stood Ashton Irwin and Calum Hood, both beaming at him and Michael. 

“Hey guys!” Michael greeted them cheerfully, removing his arm from Luke to hug Calum and Ashton. 

“Hey, Mikey. Luke.” Calum nodded fondly at Luke who just mumbled a ‘hi’ and small smile. 

“Hi, Luke.” Ashton said with sincerity whilst he looked directly into the blue eyes of the younger boy. 

Luke felt a blush spread across his face as he replied to him, “Hey Ashton.” His voice was barely above a whisper but it still traveled to Ashton, whose smile seemed to widen.

Michael caught Luke’s eye for a second and gave him a wink. Luke internally rolled his eyes at his friend. He really wanted to annoyed with the boy standing beside him but Luke was actually very happy with this little set up. So, he guessed he would have to thank Michael later. 

All four boys stood round talking-well mainly Calum and Michael, who kept gravitating closer and closer toward one another- until there was no one left in the hallway but them. They were just getting into a discussion about bands when one of the teachers still here came up to them. 

“What’d you still doing here? Go home, damn it!” He screeched at the boys and they all scurried away, waiting till they turned the corner to burst into laughter. 

All of them commented on how that teacher was a dick and carried on laughing. It put a positive feeling over all of them and now Luke felt more comfortable, even speaking without being spoken to directly now. He engaged Ashton in a deep conversation about The Misfits, which lead to Green Day, then Blink-182, and they were finally talking about All Time Low when Michael pulled out his phone to check the time and cursed loudly. 

“Guys, me and Cal are going to be late for work if we don’t leave now.” He said quickly, like he was nervous but not because he would be late. 

Luke had almost bought the lie until he remember that Michael hadn’t had a job for months since he was fired from Game Stop. Then he looked to Calum who didn’t look nearly as nervous and he swore he saw the corners of his mouth curving a bit. And then it all clicked as to why Michael had lead them to these boys, why he and Calum were so strangely close, and why he would lie about having a job. All those days texting that mysterious person and talking about his secret love affair fit together like pieces of a puzzle. 

“Shit, yeah. We have to go. Sorry mates.” Calum spoke. 

“’S no problem. You guys go, ‘kay?” Ashton said, almost delightedly. 

“Come on, let’s go, Calum!” Michael tugged on the boy’s shirt hurriedly. Calum laughed before rushing off with Michael, both yelling their goodbye’s behind their backs. 

“You know they don’t have jobs, right?” Ashton asked and Luke smiled. 

“Yeah, I know. I think it’s sort of cute.” He answered. 

“It really is,” Ashton said, fishing his keys from his back pocket. “Need a ride?” 

Luke felt his blush coming back as he nodded. 

They both began to walk to the school’s parking lot. Ashton twirled his keys around his fingers and Luke kept his gaze trained on the sidewalk as they went to the older boy’s car. 

“I just don’t understand why they would hide it though.” Ashton spoke again. He was still clearly confused as to why the pair were lying to them about their relationship. 

“I mean, Calum knows I would never judge him. Hell, he accepted me so it would be so fucked up if I turned against him. Like is he afraid of being made fun of or something? Maybe Michael’s afraid?” Ashton told Luke, who actually laughed. 

Ashton’s head quipped to look at the boy who had shifted his eyes from the ground and now met Ashton’s stare. 

“I think it’s because it’s more special to them this way. Michael couldn’t give a shit about what people think and, I can’t really say that much for Calum, but I don’t think he would either. They enjoy hiding, though, making it like a little game. That’s all it is. Their own little world to escape to. With only each other to bother.” Luke finished and hadn’t even realized they had stopped. 

He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. “At least, I think that’s what it might be.” He whispered, 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to, uh, stop and stuff.” Ashton said and started walking again. “I had just never thought of it like that and so when you said it I felt a bit taken back because that seems so beautiful, you know?”

Luke hummed in agreement. He secretly wanted to say, “I wish that could be us,” but held it inside. Now was not the time to ruin it with Ashton. Especially when he was Luke’s only ride home. 

But he would be lying if his heart didn’t jump at the slight mention of Ashton’s sexuality. It was pretty well known that Ashton was gay, cause news spread faster than wildfire around their school, but to actually hear it from his lips was something else. It made Luke feel like this boy actually trusted him. Even if it was only with something that everyone else knew. They only know it second handedly, though, Luke thought. He had heard it direct from the source itself. 

When they arrived at Ashton’s car Luke was surprised to see it so clean. Even Michael’s car, which his parents forced to keep clean otherwise he would lose it, was never so spotless. Not a single piece of trash nor a sign of damage had been inflicted upon it. The only things inside were a CD case and a phone charger hooked up to the dash.

“Wow, you’re, like, really organized.” Luke complimented Ashton. 

“I hate messes, what can I say?” Ashton said as he unlocked the car, shuffling over into the drivers side as Luke climbed into the passenger seat. 

“Just put your stuff in the back.” He informed and Luke did as followed. 

Ashton started up the car and drove out of the school parking lot onto the streets that had barely any cars traveling on them. Once they began to actually drive Ashton tossed Luke the CD case. 

“Put something on.” He said. 

“Any requests?” Luke asked. 

“Something by Blink sounds good right now.” Ashton said, keeping his eyes glued to the road but still sending Luke a smile. 

Luke rummaged through till he found the album where M&M’s was on and put it in the stereo. He flicked through the tracks until he came across the song and sighed in content. 

“I see you really wanted to listen to this song.” Ashton grinned at him and Luke was flustered once again that day by this insanely adorable boy. 

“Y-yeah, I really like it.” Luke stuttered. This was true, he did really enjoy this song, but the real reason behind playing it was because this song held a lot of daydreams within it. He would picture himself and Ashton singing along to this in the car, holding hands with the windows rolled down, screwing up Luke’s hair which would make him complain. Ashton would just shake his head then and tell him he looked so amazing like that. And when they stopped at a read light, Ashton would lean over and press his lips to Luke’s for as long as the light lasted, then they would continue driving and the cycle would repeat. 

Luke knew these were only dreams but he thought that if maybe he would just put on the song then he could live a little of this day dream. Even if they didn’t hold hands and kiss at the stop signs, that was okay because he still got to be alone with Ashton in this little span of time. He got to enjoy this moment for what it is and keep it as his hidden treasure. Though there may never be another time they will be together, and even if there is it may never be like this, but at least he will always have today to hold on to. 

Maybe Luke was a bit hopelessly infatuated with Ashton. 

“Do you believe in fate?” Ashton asked, Luke taken back by the sudden question. 

It took a second but he finally answered, “Yeah. I mean sort of,”-Luke huffed- “Like, I believe everything happens for a reason but I also think that fate is something that can be changed depending on how you act and what you choose to do.”

“Hmm, how so?” Ashton asked again. 

“Like, take Michael and Calum for example, they are on extremely different levels and to most that would seem like fate as to why they are together. But, I don’t think that’s the case. I think that the ‘fate’ they think it is, is really just the fact that everything they chose to do led up to it. Fate is what you want it to be and if you want a better fate then you have to work harder.” Luke poured, letting out a short sigh at the end. 

“That’s my philosophy at least.” The blonde said as he looked down a his finger feeling somewhat embarrassed for being so open with the lad beside him.

“It’s a good one. Like, a really fucking good one.” Ashton talked with such admiration in his tone Luke couldn’t help but let a smile break out on his face.

And then, in a such a swift moment that Luke was unsure that it had even happened, Ashton’s lip were pressed firmly against his as they sat behind the stop sign. No sooner than they had appeared there they were gone and Ashton had a wild look in his eyes, whole body burning with worry. 

“I-I am so so sorry. I-I-I don’t know, um, I just,” He stumbled over words to say and just looked at Luke expectantly. 

Instead of talking, the younger boy just leaned in and put his lips on Ashton’s again. He was amazed at how soft they were. Ashton tensed at first, not knowing how to comprehend this sudden action, but eventually he eased into the kiss, cupping Luke’s face in his hands. Luke reached his own hands up to grip onto Ashton’s forearms. Ashton tilted his head to deepen the kiss as his lips worked furiously against Luke’s. The kiss was passionate yet not too fiery. Their lips moving fast but they didn’t use tongue or grip at each other. The boys simply enjoyed the feeling of their lips fitting together in harmony. 

Their session was interrupted by a loud honk from the car behind them. Ashton and Luke flew apart, startled, and both of them flushed bright shades of red. Ashton definitely was trying to hide a smirk, though, as he drove the car away. 

There was evident tension floating about the car and Luke would be lying if he said he didn’t have a bit of a hard on. So would Ashton. The older was very determined to fix that problem though as he drove to the nearest shopping complex. Luke’s interest was peaked as he saw them turning into an old, somewhat dirty-looking grocery store parking lot. There were only about four cars total in front and as Ashton drove around to the back there was even less. None, to be exact. 

Ashton pulled into a shaded spot where it would be particularly hard to see what was going on inside the car unless you got in close to look. He took off his seatbelt and looked over at Luke who still had no clue why they were parked behind a nasty grocery store. 

“What are we doing here?” The younger boy questioned. 

“Finishing what started earlier.” Ashton said seductively with a smirk and wink. 

Luke was speechless for a moment as his whole body felt so heated he thought that he would burst into flames. “I-I-It’s so p-public her-re, A-Ashton.” Luke stuttered in a small, squeaky voice making Ashton just want him even more. 

“No one will see, I promise. Nobody even comes here anyways. You saw upfront.” Ashton tried to convince the blushing boy. 

“But, I don’t-” Luke was cut off by Ashton’s lips against his. His eyes closed instantly and he melted into the kiss. Ashton put his hand on the back of Luke’s neck, pressing Luke into him more. 

Ashton pulled away then leaned his forehead against Luke’s. His warm breath hitting Luke’s face. It smelled like spearmint gum and vegemite. 

“Please, Luke,” Ashton breathed, “I’ve wanted this for so long.” 

Luke’s heart sped up at that comment and completely out of words. Did this mean that all those times he spent daydreaming about them so did Ashton? All those nights wishing to be held by the giggly boy who made his heart flutter like a new butterfly. The times where all he wanted was to kiss those lips that made his heart and mind race. The rare touches sending electricity pulsing through his veins. All the times he would watch the boy and feel this overwhelming sense to grab him and never let go. Every little thing driving him up the walls with longing. Ashton had felt that too? 

“Okay,” was all he could say before reconnecting their lips. 

Luke was more confident than before, pushing himself against Ashton, taking over the kiss as his hands laced in the curly hair. Ashton smiled as he kissed the boy back with the same vicious lust. His hands roaming over the slim frame of the blonde, tucking them underneath his legs to lift him over the console and into his lap. 

Luke was somewhat surprised at the strength Ashton had but his thought were swept away at the feeling of teeth puncturing his bottom lip. He gasped in pain and Ashton took his chance, prodding his tongue into the boy’s mouth. His tongue licked the insides of his mouth, Luke’s own trying to fight against it. He failed though as his whole body was overcome with pleasure. A moan escaped from his throat and sent vibrations onto Ashton’s tongue, making him moan as well. 

The blonde’s hands untangled from Ashton’s hair, making their way to the hem of his shirt. He tugged eagerly on it and they broke away so Ashton could rip it off. Luke followed in suit and threw his shirt in the passenger seat along with Ashton’s. 

The older boy’s lips attached to Luke’s neck and sucked lightly, earning another moan from him. Luke flung his head back to expose more of his neck to Ashton who was sucking little bruises along his collar bone. He rolled his tongue over each newly made mark as he went along, creating bigger ones as he trailed down Luke’s pearly chest. Luke’s continuous stream of moans turning Ashton on so much he thought he could cum right in his pants just from those filthy noises leaving his mouth. 

He brought his lips to hover over Luke’s left nipple and tease it. Licking it with only the tip of his tongue. Then he sucked it into his mouth while the other one was being twisted between his forefinger and thumb. His tongue flicked against the hard nipple, biting it softly with his teeth. The younger boy let a few curses leave his mouth as Ashton did so. 

“Ash, please.” Luke begged breathlessly. 

 

Ashton detached his lips from the pink nub. He brought Luke’s face down for one last kiss on the lips before reaching over to the pop open compartment on his passenger side. He pulled out a square package and a small bottle of clear liquid. 

“You’re going to need to take off those jeans, darling.” Ashton whispered in Luke’s ear, sending shivers down his back. 

“O-okay,” Luke muttered, “Hold on.” 

They had a bit of a struggle getting his tight skinny jeans off in the compact space. The boys shifted and twisted around in the seat until Luke finally was able to peel off the stubborn piece of clothing. He was red and sweaty already. From the trouble of getting off the pants and always from the embarrassment of it. His pale face tinted a shade of pink, hair flattened and damp, eyes blown wide with lust, body covered in light sweat and goose bumps. Ashton couldn’t imagine he’d ever seen anyone else as beautiful as the naked boy in front of him. 

The older boy brought Luke in for a sweet kiss, lips sliding together in a slow, passionate dance. Each boy absorb in the other. Like all the world had faded around them and all that was left was them inside this steamy car. If the world were to collapse at this moment the boys wouldn’t even have noticed, because, right now, all that they could focus on was this little moment where they could really feel each other. It couldn’t have been more perfect to them. 

 

They pulled away, panting heavily from lack of air, and Ashton gave Luke one more chaste kiss before returning back to the items in his hand. He placed the condom on the center console and unscrewed the lid to the tiny bottle. He squeezed a reasonable amount of the liquid onto his fingers before placing it beside the condom. Ash swirled the lube over his first three fingers as Luke watched in confusion. 

Ashton noticed this look and spoke, “You know what this is right?”

Luke shook his head. 

“Well, uh, it’s going to make it hurt less. It’ll go in easier this way.” Ashton said, blushing and looking down at his hand, coating his fingers some more. 

“You mean, you’re going to stick your fingers in me?” Luke asked timidly. 

Ashton just nodded his head up and down as he still didn’t meet the younger boys eyes. 

“I just thought you stuck it in right away.” Luke said and Ash finally looked at him. It was so innocent it took all Ashton had not to fuck the boy then and there. 

He smiled at the blue eyed boy and let out a breathy laugh. “No, Luke, that would hurt a shitton. Don’t you know anything about sex?” 

Luke blushed again, “No. All I ever had was Michael to tell me about sex and, although he likes to think otherwise, he’s just as virgin-y as me.” 

Ashton laughed full on this time. Luke ducted his head down and fiddled with the leather of the car seat. 

“Don’t be upset. I think it’s cute.” Ashton told him, lifting up Luke’s chin with his finger and giving him a kiss. 

He moved the hand to grip onto Luke’s hip, lifting him up off himself. Ashton placed his first finger at the entrance of the hole and rubbed circles around it. Luke gasped at the cold feeling. Ashton smirked to himself as his continued to rub the puckering hole. 

“Tell me if it hurts too much.” He told Luke who just nodded in reply. 

Ashton slowly, but surely, pushed his finger in. Luke immediately tensed up and clenched on him. His eyes watered at the piercing pain going through his bottom up. 

“Does it hurt? Do I need to stop?” Ashton asked with worry. 

His finger began to retract itself out but Luke slapped his hand down on the boy’s shoulder in response. 

“No…keep going. Now.” He panted out. 

Ashton understood and went back to gently pushing in his finger. Once he was buried to the knuckle Ashton gave Luke a second to adjust before he started to thrust it in and out of him. Ashton pumped his finger in a quickening pace and waited till Luke was begging for another one to put the second one in. It didn’t slip in too easily but it was a lot better than the first one. His fingers scissoring inside Luke, stretching the whole. They scraped the velvety walls which made Luke moan profusely as the pleasure filled him up. Ashton slipped in the third finger with no problem and no warning. Luke just took in a sharp breath before letting himself be fucked by Ashton’s fingers again. 

The blonde began to rotate his hips in rhythm with Ashton’s thrusting. Trying to get the maximum pleasure out of it. And he definitely did when Ashton’s fingers brushed a hard spot in him that made Luke nearly scream at the feeling that surged through him. Ashton  
knew he had hit Luke’s prostate and went to replicate that move again. His smirked when his fingers tapped against the engorged prostate. 

“Ashtonashtonashton, oh my God, Ashton!” He yelled as the older boy repeatedly shoved his fingers in and out of him. Each time hitting his prostate. 

Luke felt a heat pooling in his lower abdomen. Climax coming on so fast that he knew with just a few more hits he would be done for. And Ashton was determined to fulfill that. He twisted all his fingers inside the boy. Curling them to scrape his walls before knocking against that sweet spot that kept Luke wanting more. Luke’s walls kept squeezing around Ash’s fingers, making it all the better, as his hands tangled themselves in the sandy hair that was wet with sweat. 

Luke felt his stomach tighten and knew that he was right on the edge. 

“A-Ash, I’m gonna-” Was all he had time to say before his whole vision was turned white, massive waves of pleasure wracking through his body. 

He called out Ashton’s name a lot as his dick released streams of sticky white cum all over his and Ashton’s stomachs. Ashton finger fucked Luke through his orgasm, Luke just going limp and resting his body against Ashton. Once the boy’s cock had nothing left to give Ashton pulled out his fingers making Luke whimper a bit. He grabbed his shirt from the passenger seat to clean them. 

“Don’t you need that?” Luke asked. 

“No. What I need is to be inside you.” Ashton growled as he tossed the shirt behind him to the back seat. 

Luke was instantly aroused again by Ashton’s fierce tone, dick twitching at the thought of Ashton’s cock thrusting, hard, in and out of him. 

“Get on with it then,” Luke said in the loudest and most confident tone he could muster. 

He quickly un buttoned his jeans, shoving them down with his boxers to his knees. Ashton grabbed the package and bottle of lube from the console once more. He ripped open the condom with his teeth before taking it in his hands and rolling it on himself. Luke began to get harder at the sight of Ashton preparing himself. His semi growing as Ashton squeezed the rest of the lube in his hand then coated his dick in it till it was dripping off the rubber. 

Luke was completely hard again when Ashton picked up his hips, hovering his stretched out hole of the tip of his cock. He settled down on the head, pushing in only a tad, and it hurt Luke, a lot, but he knew that once he had gotten used to it that the feeling it would bring would make up for this pain. Luke closed his eyes shut to keep tears from spilling over as he lowered himself down on Ashton. The older boy let out a long, raspy moan. 

Luke was about halfway down when Ashton suddenly grabbed his hips and forcefully thrusted up. The blonde boy let out a shriek of pain and Ashton felt the guilt wash over him. 

“Oh God, Luke, I’m so sorry. I just got carried away. Sorry.” He said, taking one hand to comb back through Luke’s hair.

A few tears streaked down Luke’s face but he shook his head. “ ‘S fine. I’m good now.” He said and he really was. Since they had stopped so had the pain. Luke was fully adjusted to the feeling now and wanted more. 

He picked up himself and fell back down onto Ashton, making the boy curse. Luke put pull hands on Ashton’s shoulders to support him as he bounced on his dick. Ashton sending out long moans and calling Luke’s name. Luke doing the same as his hips rolled down on Ashton’s throbbing cock. 

Though out the car you could hear the clapping of skin, which oddly made Luke more turned on to hear his own skin slapping against Ashton’s. He went down harder and yearned a loud curse of his name from Ashton. Then he hit that spot again and Luke moaned so loudly he thought the whole store would hear it. Ashton’s dick hitting his prostate felt much better than his fingers. And, just by that, he was beginning to get on edge again. 

He picked up his hips even higher this time, nearly coming off Ashton’s cock, and slammed down hard. The head jabbing hard at Luke’s prostate. Luke was feeling such intense pleasure he had stopped moving but Ashton was still raging hard and needed more so his loose grip tightened and he began to thrust up into Luke. The younger boy yelped but it turned into a moan quickly as Ashton began to hit that sweet spot again. His thusts quick yet hard and making Luke have the feeling of being completely filled up. Which he quite enjoyed. 

Ashton grunted as he tried to thrust harder into the boy wanting to feel his hole clench around his cock. Both boys could feel themselves reaching their highs again. Luke reached down his hand to wrap it around the base of his own hard on, stroking it softly in time with Ashton’s deep thrusting. Ashton removed one of his hands long enough to bat away Luke’s. 

“Want you-you to come from my… dick only.” Ashton said through pants. Luke didn’t reply but he did rest his hand back on Ash’s shoulder. 

Ashton thrusted a few more times, each time hitting Luke’s prostate harder and harder, before Luke felt his muscle begin to tighten again. Stronger than the last. He could feel himself about to climax but couldn’t process it because Ashton was still fucking him and it felt so damn good. 

“Ashton!” Luke screamed before tilting his head back and cumming all over Ashton and himself again. 

Ashton gave one more hard, long thrust before reaching his own high. He rode out there climaxes until he was limp inside Luke and Luke wasn’t even able to sit up anymore. Pulling out, he removed the filled condom, tying it up and throwing it out the window. 

“Ew, what if someone sees it.” Luke mumbled against Ashton’s shoulder, planting a little kiss to it. 

“Don’t care.” Ashton breathed. 

Luke let out a little chuckle. He lay on Ashton’s chest and closed his eyes just listening to their breathing. Ashton slung one arm over his shoulders as the other reached over to grab Luke’s shirt to clean the mess between them. 

“I’ll let you wear my hoodie.” He said to Luke. “Or…” Ashton trailed off, feeling a little nervous. 

“Or what?” Luke asked, noticing how hoarse his voice sounded and burring his head into the crook of Ashton’s neck. 

“Or you could come to my house.” Ashton whispered cautiously. 

Luke felt like screaming to the world how much he wanted to go to Ashton’s how and how fucking much he loved this boy, but he settled for a simple, “I’d love to.”


End file.
